<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna ruin our friendship by stillhangingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146583">I wanna ruin our friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon'>stillhangingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, KilluGon are 17, Kurapika please sleep, M/M, confused boys in love, high school setting, leorio and kurapika are tired, they hang out at a cafe sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Gon’s relationships have never lasted more than a month and pretty much everyone knows why except Killua and Gon themselves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Retz (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. still friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Retz broke up with me!” Gon’s voice rang out in the small cafe.</p><p><br/>“Lower your voice, moron! There are other people here!” Killua gritted at his best friend. Kurapika and Leorio give him twin looks of exasperation.</p><p><br/>“Gee. I wonder why.” Kurapika says flatly and Leorio smiles tiredly. He wonders how long till their Gon, with all his eerily sharp instincts and natural intuition managed to miss the very obvious answer.</p><p><br/>The four boys were at their usual haunt. A small colorful cafe called Hunter which Gon had described as “too cute for its name” when they first had entered the cafe a few months ago. It had pale green walls with pictures of some of their loyal customers. Kurapika eyed a polaroid picture hung by the window that had the four of them in it. It was taken on the first day they had came there as a group. It was a candid photo and in the picture Gon and Killua were feeding each other, their arms linked around one another like a newly-wed couple, Kurapika and Leorio laughing in the background.</p><p> </p><p><br/>As of today they had all decided to take a break from the stresses of school and the trio had previously barged into Kurapika’s dorm to get him out, knowing full well he had stayed up all night studying and was only awake now due to copious amounts of caffeine.</p><p><br/>“Oh really? That’s a surprise.” Killua pipes up from his corner of the booth, beside Gon. “I thought for sure she’d break the 28th day curse.”</p><p><br/>“ I know right! She just got mad for no reason and told me to pick between you and her!”</p><p><br/>Now it was Killua’s turn to raise a suspicious brow. “She asked that?”</p><p><br/>“Yep. It’s weird”</p><p><br/>Killua nodded in agreement and then smirked. “She was really obsessed with you too” He remarked and Gon laughed the comment off.</p><p><br/>“Hey Gon.” Leorio called their attention. “Isn’t she like the fourth person to make you choose between them and Killua?”</p><p><br/>Kurapika side-eyed the taller man while sipping his (highly caffeinated) coffee. The blonde was thinking the same thing. The ultimatum for Gon to decide between his best friend and current partner had been thrown in the multiple break-ups that the younger boy had experienced.<br/>Gon hummed and touched his palm to his chin then looked to Killua.</p><p><br/>“Hey Killua, is Retz the fourth person to make me choose?” Gon asked and the boy shook his head, his silver hair ruffling, after a second of contemplation.</p><p><br/>“Nope. Retz is actually the fifth, remember Shinra?”</p><p><br/>Gon lit up that and nodded. “Yeah! I remember now! He was the coolest out of all them so I forgot about him.” He laughed and stuck his tongue out.</p><p><br/>Kurapika didn’t miss the fond smile that Killua was giving his best friend. It’s a wonder these two haven’t figured it out yet.<br/>“Man, the fact that you’re even having trouble remembering with who you broke up with now is a little impressive. Even though its kind of concerning.” Leorio said from across Gon. He was right. Gon had had a quickly growing list of people he had dated and although they knew that Gon was an adult who could take care of himself, Kurapika still felt a sense of protectiveness for his overly childish friend.</p><p><br/>“Is it really?” Gon said lightly, his hand scratching the back of his neck.</p><p><br/>“In the first year of uni you already had 8 partners, Gon. That’s way too many for an average 19 year old” Killua said.</p><p><br/>“Really? Based on what? Did you take a class for that too, Killua?” Gon teased, knowing his best friend’s tendency to attend unnecessary classes for the fun of it.</p><p><br/>“Shut up, Gon!” Killua smacked his shoulder and Gon hit him back and so their light scuffle continued then escalated as they were wont to do. The two other boys made no move to stop it, knowing they’d stop soon.</p><p><br/>“Hey Gon! Killua! Stop fighting in Wing-san’s cafe!” the young waiter called out.</p><p><br/>“Ah! Zushi!” Gon cried out, having grabbed both of Killua’s wrists. The other sat gritting his teeth like a cat about to be submerged in bath water. “Sorry about Killua here.”</p><p><br/>The young waiter rolled his eyes.<br/>“I already know your orders so I’m just gonna ignore you.” He then turned towards Kurapika and Leorio with a bright smile. The blond was internally impressed at how quick he was able to school his expression so quickly.</p><p><br/>“Hi! Welcome to Hunter! What would you like to order?” Zushi asked, eyeing Kurapika’s thermos filled with coffee. He smiled and waved a reassuring hand.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry it’s empty. I’ll have a muffin and a frappe please” the waiter nodded and scribbled on his small notepad. Three coughs erupted in unison and Kurapika looked towards the other boys who were all giving him disapproving looks. Kurapika rolled his eyes and changed his beverage to an iced tea instead. The three nodded and gave him a smile, sometimes I forget that I have to be taken care of too.<br/>Zushi nodded then turned towards Leorio who ordered an iced coffee with a grilled cheese sandwich.</p><p><br/>“Alright! I’ll be back with your orders soon!” Zushi smiled and pocketed his notepad in his apron then moved to leave, but not before pausing to level a glare at the pair who had gone back to squabbling except now their faces were much closer and Killua had a palm pressed over Gon’s face. “You two better behave and tone it down in front of the customers or I’ll kick you out myself!”</p><p><br/>“M-nt mowmy Fufee!” Gon said, his voice muffled by Killua’s hand. The other yelped in mortification. “Ew gross! There’s spit there!” Killua exclaimed. “Zushi, if we get in trouble, it’s all Gon’s fault!”</p><p><br/>The young boy merely rolled his eyes at their antics and walked away towards the kitchen.<br/>Finally, Killua managed to push Gon away from him. “And stay there, dumbass! No matter how much you think Wing-san likes us he will kick us out if we make trouble for him.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I know.” Gon replied uncharacteristically dejected. “It wasn’t even our fault though!”</p><p>Kurapika furrowed his brows. “You two have been kicked out here before?”</p><p>“Yep.” “Yeah!” the two said in unison.</p><p>“Gon here thought it was a good idea for us to go on a double date together” Killua said and Kurapika immediately knew where this story was heading. Apparently so did Leorio because the other man started laughing.</p><p>“Woah really?! Gon what were you thinking?!”</p><p>At that Gon’s tanned face grew a rare light blush. “Well Chip didn’t like me so I thought that maybe if we hung out and got to know each other..” he trailed off and Killua rolled his eyes, a blush more apparent on his pale skin.</p><p>“It’s okay, Gon.” Killua consoled him. “Chip was a messy eater and was way too pushy anyway.”</p><p>“B-But still! Killua you really liked him, you even dated for three months!” Gon cried out and Killua looked away, his blush still there.</p><p>“Three months isn’t that long for a relationship, Gon. We’re not all super daters like you are.”</p><p>Gon pouted at the statement but said nothing. The table was silent for a moment before Leorio spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, you never did tell us what went down during the Double-Date Disaster.” And like it was blown away by a sweeping hand, the tense silence immediately dissipated.</p><p>“So you see, I was with Kami at the time right? And she didn’t really like Killua that much either so I thought it would be an awesome idea if we all hung out and showed off how nice our best friends are!” Gon started off, the light back in his eyes.</p><p>“And we all know how all of your awesome ideas ended, Gon.” Killua said flatly. Gon shushed him and continued. Killua making the occasional remark and correction on how the story had actually happened.</p><p>Only time will tell how these two idiots are going to realize their true feelings for each other, Kurapika thought, a smile on his face as he listened to the both of them tell both their sides of the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>killua and gon get thrown for a loop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua had spaced out the entire lesson － his brain not cooperating with him at all －  and had even barely managed to take notes. But luckily, he had already done the advanced reading and barely managed to even understand the gist of the lesson . When the professor announced that they were to be dismissed early because he had an appointment, the silver-haired boy gave a thank you to whoever was listening.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Killua smiled and got out his phone, ready to text Gon that he was free when an unexpected voice piped up across from him. He looked up and saw Retz, her perfectly styled blonde hair cascading across her shoulders and a pleasant smile on her face. Killua had forgotten that they both took AP Literature together.<br/>
“Hey Killua!” She greeted and the pale teen nodded his acknowledgement, Killua didn’t want to talk to anyone right now lest they destroy his good mood but now someone had appeared and that someone being one of Gon’s exes of all people. He silently groaned in his head. Just bear with it Killua.<br/>
<br/>
“You look smiley,” she croons and Killua did not want to deal with her saccharine small talk right now. “Whatcha doin?”<br/>
“Nothing much.” What do you want?, He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to piss her off and go running to Gon so he leaned against the desk － feigning nonchalance －  instead.<br/>
<br/>
“Is Gon free this afternoon?” She asked. “I want to talk to him about something.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Killua cocked his head. How suspicious, he thought. The last time one of Gon’s exes had asked to talk to him after they broke up was one of Gon’s first girlfriends and it had ended with Gon’s favorite jacket forever stained with red dye forever and a promise that Gon would end his future relationships on good terms.<br/>
<br/>

“I’m not sure, maybe he has soccer practice. Find him there.” Killua replied and wished a silent good luck to Gon before slinging on his bag then side-stepping Retz, more than ready to leave and find the aforementioned boy .<br/>
<br/>

“Killua, wait!” Just when Killua was about to exit the classroom, Retz called out and Killua clenched his fist before looking back at her. “I’m not going to ask Gon to take me back, just so you know.”<br/>
<br/>

Killua shrugged good-naturedly.<br/>
<i>Good for her.</i><br/>
“Cool, then see ya.” Well, that’s one less thing that I have to worry about, he thought before walking out the classroom. Just then, his phone vibrated and he saw an incoming text from Gon.<br/>
‘@ CAFETERIA!!!!!! SEE YAAA!! &lt;3’<br/>
<br/>

Killua smirked at his phone before pocketing it, Gon always did make sure that his energy would be apparent in everything that he did, whether it was in sports, his enthusiasm to make friends and in all the other little things he did. It was one of the many things that made Killua so happy to be friends with Gon. </p>
<p>The cafeteria was bustling with students and it didn’t take Killua a lot of effort to find his best friend. His booming voice could be heard meters away from the building itself. That and the crowd of people that was around Gon really set them apart. Gon had this weird innate charm that seemed to involuntarily attract a swarm of people in any room Gon walked in. The tanned boy had his arms around two laughing boys － both of who were unfamiliar to Killua.<br/>
<br/>
<i>When did Gon make so many friends? </i>Killua wondered and walked over to the happy group who were laughing at something Gon had said, he stood there for a while until one of the boys underneath Gon’s arm pointed him out. Gon looked up and threw himself at Killua, wrapping his arms around him as if they haven’t seen each other in weeks.<br/>
<br/>

“Killua, there you are! Check this out, I was just talking to some of the new members on the team.”<br/>
<br/>

The silver-haired teen looked down to see the two boys previously underneath Gon’s embrace and half of the table staring at the two of them. It was a bunch of Gon’s teammates from soccer with a few unfamiliar people peppered in.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Killlua!”<br/>
“Sup!”<br/>
<br/>
Casual greetings were tossed his way－ the school’s soccer team now more than familiar with him－ and he made sure to give them all a －  albeit hesitant －  wave and a “hey” back.<br/>
Now normally, Killua was comfortable with Gon hugging him in public but now all he wanted to do was just duck underneath his arms and run towards the nearest solitary table.<br/>
“Uhh.. . Let’s go eat, Gon?” He turned to his best friend and asked, desperate to just get away and thankfully Gon agreed. The other boy nodded and waved to his teammates with an enthusiastic ‘ see you later!’ before turning around and walking towards the other side of the cafeteria where the lunch crowd was usually small.<br/>
<br/>
After the two boys ordered and grabbed their meals, they were now seated across from each other. Gon eating a high-protein meal that he was sure Aunt Mito would scold him for and Killua with the usual sandwich and chocolate dessert.<br/>
“-and so, Dylan passed it to me right?! And I didn’t know he would do that! But I STILL scored anyway!” Gon was recounting a play that had happened earlier during their practice and Killua only managed to absorb only half of it because he was too busy thinking about what Retz would tell Gon later.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Killua?” Gon asked and of course he’s noticed－ Gon and his surprising perceptiveness.<br/>
“Yes Gon?”<br/>
“Were you listening to me?” He cocked his head and pouted. Killua nodded quickly.<br/>
“Err, yeah. You did a great shot, Gon.” He answered and Gon smiled lopsidedly.<br/>
“I know you weren’t listening Killua because I mentioned Rio and you didn’t even glare at me.”<br/>
Killua groaned and the soccer player laughed. Rio was one of Gon’s teammates and although Killua did tolerate and even like most of the boys, Rio had attempted to ask him out multiple times after only seeing Killua once when he went to pick Gon up from club practice one time.<br/>
“Ugh. Just when I started to forget about that guy.” Killua groaned out while stabbing a piece of chocolate from his tray.<br/>
“Well, he hasn’t because he just asked about you again yesterday!” Gon exclaimed, cheerful as ever. “He was like ‘hey, what’s Killua’s favorite dessert?’ ‘hey what’s favorite hobby?’”<br/>
“Ugh I really thought he already moved on, he hasn’t asked me out in two weeks at least.” Killua grumbled and looked at Gon from where he was pushing around a chocolate ball on his tray.<br/>
“You didn’t humor him did you?”<br/>
The other teen shook his head － his mouth full of chicken sandwich － then swallowed the whole thing which made Killua cringe, Gon could be so incredibly gross sometimes.<br/>
“I told him you weren’t in the mood for dating anyone right now,” Gon said before taking a bite. “But he probably didn’t believe me”<br/>
Killua made a face and pointed to Gon’s cheek where sauce leaked out from his sandwich.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You have a thing. There”<br/>
<br/>

Gon wiped at his face － only to double the size of the streak － making Killua roll his eyes and grab a napkin from his sandwich to dab at his careless friend who leaned in as well. Killua didn’t register how close the two were until his blue eyes met with gold ones and suddenly a spark ignited and travelled throughout his back rendering him frozen. He could see every single one of Gon’s freckles and the tiny scars that littered through his face and he viciously fought back the urge to count every single one of them.<br/>
“Gon!” a high-pitched voice called out from his right and the shock of it sent him reeling back to his seat and throwing the napkin at － a very shocked － Gon’s face. Killua was certain his face was flushed red and instead of turning towards Retz － who was now helping his friend with Killua’s napkin － he forced his head to duck towards his unfinished sandwich trying to look as innocuous as possible.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah Retz! What are you doing here?” Gon asked cheerfully and Killua wanted to turn him away from her.<br/>
Retz smiled back just as cheerfully but Killua saw how fake it was and he found his cheeks hurting from looking at it.<br/>
“Oh, I just wanted to ask you something!” She placed a hand on Gon’s shoulder － her hand looking natural and dainty on top.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? What is it?” Gon tilted his head and wiped his hands on his jacket, a habit Killua (and Mito) have told him multiple times to quit. Retz saw this too and winced － a small turn of her lips - but Killua saw it anyways.<br/>
<br/>
“I … I think we got off on the wrong foot last time,” she started using the soft voice that she almost always equipped when she wanted to get her way with Gon. The tanned boy frowned and his sharp eyebrows met together in a furrow. Killua could see him already predicting where this conversation was gradually heading.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we start over?”<br/>
<br/>
And there it was. The million dollar question. Killua turned towards Gon and he could see the gears in his head working although the pale teen already knew what he’d choose. Gon was too stubborn about his own rules than he was about anything else.<br/>
“Sorry, Retz…but as you already know..” Gon lifted up her hand from his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “ That’s not how I work.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He gave her a sad smile and Killua was ready to resume his conversation with Gon when suddenly she squealed excitedly.<br/>
“Oh Gon!” She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. “Of course I’ll be your date to the dance!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There was a beat of silence in which the silence weighed thick and heavy in the giant cafeteria and then there was the loud joyous roar of Gon’s soccer team which then prompted the entire room full of high school students to shout and applause for the two teens. One shocked and dumbfounded and the other smiling like a cat who captured the canary.<br/>
<br/>
And if Killua let out a plethora of curses that would warrant a smack from Canary and his entire family, it was drowned out by the wave of applause that carried throughout the entire cafeteria .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm so srry this is super lateee school has really overwhelmed me and i couldn't get into a writing mood for more than a month  T_T</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea im a weeb too lmao, constructive criticism is very welcome<br/>highly inspired by Studio Killer’s Jenny</p><p> </p><p>check out my  <a href="http://jaegerboob.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>and  <a href="https://twitter.com/stillhangingonn">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>